The Beak
|image = |season = 2 |production = 227 |broadcast = 97 |story = Scott Peterson |writer = |storyboards = |ws = Jon Colton Barry Piero Piluso |directed = Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Assistant Jay Lender |us = March 12, 2010 |international = |xd = March 8, 2010 |toon = |pairedwith = }} is an episode that premiered on March 8, 2010 on Disney XD and is scheduled for March 12, 2010 on Disney Channel in the United States. Episode Summary Ben Stiller voices a super villain named Khaka Peu Peu and plays his nagging wife. Khaka Peu Peu arrives in Danville to challenge Phineas and Ferb after the boys are mistaken as a superhero (while wearing an indestructible suit they designed to safely conquer their newly built extreme skate-track) known as The Beak. With the super villian wreaking havoc, it’s up to Phineas and Ferb to thwart him while Dr. Doofenshmirtz tells the people of the Tri-State area that he is in charge, in hopes that they will actually just go along with it which they do. Songs * The Beak (song) * Skate Track End Credits A repeat of The Beak (song) Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry was just arriving to his lair and answered the emergency transmission in the screen. Memorable Quotes Background Information * Listed on the Disney Channel TV Schedule at Zap2it.com. * This is the first episode in which Phineas and Isabella interact frequently. * Isabella has another near death experience and saved by Phineas. * Chairs are used throughout the episode: Carl shreds a chair; KP is hit by a chair twice by his wife; Perry throws a chair at Doofenshmirtz. * If Ferb didn't drop his skateboard, Phineas (yet, again) and Ferb would have another near-death expierience. Continuity *There is a Bango-Ru On Ice billboard seen in Downtown Danville, which later gets shot down by KP as he attempts to hurt innocent bystanders with it. *The boy who raises rats from the Mix and Mingle Machine appeared. *One of the new Fireside Girls make an appearance. First was ("I Was A Middle-Aged Robot") *The Doofanian National Anthem can be heard during Dr. Doofenshmirtz's public announcements. *The Dan Povenmire look-a-like is seen speaking in this episode. *The giant vacuum used by The Beak is the same one as the one on top of the Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Vacuum Cleaner Factory ("Journey to the Center of Candace") *3rd time Phineas shows affection for Isabella. Allusions *The Beak combines elements of various superheroes: Iron Man's suit, Superman's relationship with Lois Lane, Batman's Batcave, and Spider-Man's theme song. *''Citizen Kane: Dr. Doofenshmirtz is seen in front of a large poster of himself a la Charles Foster Kane. *Happy Days: One of the stunts performed on the skate track of doom is jumping over a shark, a reference to an infamous episode of this series in which the Fonz jumps over a shark on water skis while on vacation. The moment a television series is believed to have declined in quality for the worse is often referred to as the moment it "jumped the shark" in reference to this. *Arnold Schwarzenegger: While wearing sunglasses, Linda imitates Schwarzenegger's Austrian accent and signature line, "I'll be back" (first spoken in ''The Terminator). *A root canal (officially endodontic therapy) is a type of dental surgery which is often used as a metaphor when doing something unpleasant, for example, "I'd rather have a root canal." It is generally considered to be a painful procedure- the humor comes in the fact that Linda finds it less irritating than Candace. *"And I approve this message" is a common phrase in American political advertisements, indicating that the commercial was personally authorized by the candidate depicted. *'Meet the Parents': Ben Stiller's character, Khaka Peu Peu, has an embarrassing name much like Gaylord Focker, his character in Meet the Parents. *''The Simpsons'' Doofenshmirtz says ha ha made you carry your own trap similar to nelson months *Astro Boy: The Beak's rocket pack comes out of his rear like Astro Boy. *Wrestling: There is an excess of chair throwing in the entire episode. *'Family Guy': Dr. Doofenshmirtz says "whoa, whoa, whoa..." in a similar fashion to that of Peter Griffin from Family Guy. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Tyler Mann as Carl * John O'Hurley as Roger Doofenshmirtz * Ben Stiller as Khaka Peü Peü * as Mrs. Khaka Peü Peü * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Additional Voices: Pam Adlon, Bobby Gaylor, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Maulik Pancholy, Dan Povenmire, Todd Stashwick, James Patrick Stuart References }}